Betrayal
by Makinnasty1
Summary: It's starfire and robin's1 year anniversary. But what happens when robin is caught kissing another member of the team. I know suck summary but cut me some slack it's my first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal** Chapter 1: the anniversary. Author's notes: ok this Is my first story so don't flame if it sucks. I hope you guys support me through this whole thing. Let me stop talking you guys to deaf rae please do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: makinnasty does not own us she will never have the money ever.

* * *

It was one day before starfire and robin's 1 year anniversary. Starfire has the best gift for robin in her closet she wrapped it up in a elegant bird wrapping paper that she thinks is absolutely beautiful.

* * *

The next day Starfire goes up to the roof to greet robin at their normal hangout spot. Where they go to watch the sunrise everyday. "Raven I don't know about this." I hear robin say. "Do you really love her ." I hear raven say. I crack the door open slightly just enough to see them close. "Raven I'm not sure if- "please stop talking about her for a second." and then it happened only something that would hurt someone with no heart. I felt betrayal. They kissed each other this is what robin was doing when he said he want to spend more time with raven. They were betraying me behind my back.I honesty tried to be strong but holding back tears was harder then you would think. "Fr-friends what is going on here!" "Starfire this isn't what it looks like." Robin says. "This is exactly what it looks like your kissing her on our anniversary!" "No I- raven back me up." "You know what robin I Quite!" While starfire runs away crying robin just looks. "Starfire wait!" He tries to catch up to her but her endurance is very high. "Shes gone robin."cyborg says. Dudeeee what did you do." beast boys yells out." I-I made a big mistake." Robin says in a monotone voice. Blair Blair Blair "the alarm star's just going to have to wait" says cyborgs loud as ever. "Titans go."robin says in a sad depressed voice. 'Star please come back.'

* * *

3 years later Hi the names darkstar. Your wondering who I am or use to be . I use to be starfire of Tamaran a sweet innocent tough girl until that day I quite the teen titans. Bruce Wayne end up taken me under his wing. After running away I ended up in Gotham. Then some villains or whatever tried to kidnap me I couldn't fly or shoot starbolts or beams because of my emotions. Then right before I got taken the batman saved me. Also I have found new love the new robin Tim drake .

* * *

Beep beep beep. My alarm clock practically rang loud enough that the people in jump can hear it . "Stupid alarm clock, stupid training."I moped out angry.'all of this angry is going out on the punching bag.' So She got up and walked over to the mirror and brush her long blackish purplish hair which she died. And put on some skinny jeans with a black tank top and black high top thinks to herself 'this would of been robin and I anniversary but instead the breakup.' She sighed heavily as she walked to the kitchen to be greeted by Bruce Alfred and Tim. "Morning ms. Anders." Alfred said to me. "Morning Alfred just call me kori." "No no no I could never." Alfred said. "Fine." "Hey kori, you look pretty today." Tim said. I gave him a smile that was suppose to be for Dick Grayson only not anymore. "Thanks tim you don't look to shabby yourself." I said in a flirty voice."kori I have some news that you won't like at all." Bruce says in a serious voice. "What is it?" "You know how I said we need reinforcement cause jump villains are coming here to Gotham." I shook my head up and down. "Well...the reinforcements are the titans." Bruce says pretty fast. I take sometime to stare at him then I walk off to the training room aka gym and I start on the punching bag with robin and raven's face on I just let all of my anger out. Once it broke I felt relieved so I walk back into the kitchen. "Alfred I need a new punching bag." I say as calm as possible. "Right away Ms. Anders." He says. "So when are they coming." "Today." Bruce says in his calm regular voice. "Alfred hurry up with that punching bag!" I yell. "Why do she hate the titans." "Because one or two broke her heart badly she sometime can fly and shoot starbolts." Woah woah woah she can fly and shoot starbolts Bruce wow who would ever break her heart she's amazing ." "Try telling dick that." Bruce says. "Wait dick broke her heart when I see him I'm going to kick his ass." Tim says angry. "I'm afraid so" he sighs out.

* * *

complete one chapter is complete hope you like it no flames please. Sorry if it wasn't very long i tried my hardest I might post another chapter later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal.**

**chapter 2: clueless reunion**.

Author notes: ok I did my first chapter of the story betrayal I'm not sure what I'm doing just gonna wang it so please don't starfire.

starfire: makinnasty do not own teen titans.

* * *

With the titans

sigh "starfire I miss you, you were my everything Happy anniversary." He glances at the picture of them two kissing in Tokyo. "Yo robin we're almost ready to go to Gotham." Cyborg says a little excited. "I'll be out in a few." Ever since star left it hasn't been the same she's usually the sunshine that makes everyone happy Even raven. When Star left everyone demanded a new teammate because we kept getting our buts kick. The new teamate was batgirl she really didn't cheer me up she just bought me down even more. Well better get going batman dont like anyone being late. "You was in there a long time anything you wanna talk about Dick." Batgirl says in a flirt like tone. "No there is nothing to talk about let's go and it's Nightwing."

* * *

At Bruce house

"Hey Bruce I'm going to go train don't bother me with that Titan crap."Bruce just nodds his head did she failed to see Tim right behind he or did she. "What do you wang Tim." I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out today." I turn around and give him that wonderful smile. "Of course lets go." I fly while holding his hands out the door.

On the "date"

"Thanks for asking me to hangout with you Tim." "No problem kori i wanted to ask you this for awhile now so here it goes, will you b-." "Helppppp me." "Someones In trouble come on Tim."

(Ok I'm not good at fighting part so im going to try.)"cinderblock." I growled out. "I got this Tim." I change into my 's uniform consist of a black spaghetti strap tank top with a mini skirt on with leather tights on under it with some blackish purplish ankle boots on with a mask like robins on with a purplish blackish utility belt. "Bring it on rock head." Blackstar throws some freeze disk at cinder block while he's frozen she kicks him to know him back while he holds his face she jumps over him and takes out boomerang and throws it at him but did little affect so she plant an explosive on cinderblock and get damage by it then she gets a a poll and hit cinderblock with a little help from her super alien strength now cinderblock is down for the count.

"I've been your friend for 3 years and I've never seen you fight like that."Tim says a little to happy. "It brings up bad memory from the past lets go before Bruce gets angry." "Ok."

At the mansion

"I'm back Bruce." I say to Bruce. "What took you two so long." Bruce says in an angry tone."cinderblock I'm going to get dress."

I go upstairs to put on my purple sun dress.'i want them to atleast know its me or get a hint To see the girl that has changed.'I decide to walk down stairs to hang with Tim. 'I got a feeling that Tim is going to ask Me to be his girlfriend.'

* * *

Ding dong

"I'll get it." I yelled angry.I answer the door to bee greeted by the titans."Bruce the titans are here." "can we at least come in." Raven says sounding impatient. "I don't know can you you know what I'll let you in when you lose the attitude." I say almost growling at my old best friend. Then that's when I notice robin excuse me nightwing arms around batgirl but I just shrug it I step aside To let them in.

me and the titans just sit there bored as ever. Until dick asks me a question."who are you." "The names Kori Anders." "Do you have a secret identity?" "Now what is it to have one if just tell you." I say in almost a flirty voice. Then I notice batgirl staring at me with a disgusted look on her face. "May I help you Barbra." "Please call me babs." Ok nice to meet you Babs, Richard,Rachel,Garfield and Victor.""Dude how did you know our names." Garfield says. "I have my sources."I wink at him.

* * *

"kori patrol." Bruce says louder then his monotone voice."The titans are going to." Richard says determined. "Whatever just don't get in my way." "Alright partner up that includes you to kori." Bruce says Tom me. "Fine so who's going to be my partner." "I'll be your partner." Nightwing says a little to fast. "But dick what about us." "I'm just going to learn more about her." Dick says to babs in a hush tone. "Can we go now." "don't you have to change?" "Nope lets go." I stay as I press a button on my watch to make me change clothes. Then I take out my grappling hook. "Were doing the north part of Gotham."

* * *

"Tim follow them make sure nightwing asks no question about her past got it." "Got it batman."

* * *

Another chapter complete hope ya like no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal**

**chapter 1 can't get a chance**

Author notes: ok I'm a impatient person so I'm just going to let one person find out who she is. Also thanks for the nice review I would posted earlier but I have to study for exams. So no flames I try my hardest. Disclaimer bb.

beast boy:dude makinnasty doesn't own the TT.

* * *

"So who are you suppose to be." Nightwing says curious. "The names darkstar and don't forget it." I wink at him. "Oh nice to know have anyone ever told you, you look like starfire." "Oh really shes way to beautiful for me to be her." "You're not fooling me..." "What do you mean nightwing." "I know who you are st-" "Darkstar! Nightwing." "Do you have a problem with me robin!" "You should know come on darkstar." "Robin I'm not a child I can take care of myself I don't need you help." I Peak over my shoulder to see robin look hurt. "I'm sorry tim I didn't mean it." "I understand you don't have to apologize but just know I won't be there when you get hurt." Then I see him mouth 'again'. Thinking about everything I decided to hold back tears and fly away. I haven't cried since Richard betrayed me."darkstar." She hears tim say. "Starfire." She hears Richard say.

"Look what you did to her." "what I did your the one who hurt her." tim yells. 'But she still know I love her right?' "Look I really like her and I don't want you to get in the way of me asking her out got it." Robin threaten nightwing "you can't!" "Watch me."

Dick's pov

I'm such a jerk but she must still love me as much as I still love her. Knock knock knock. "who is it." "It's me babs." 'Damn.' "Come in." He says sounding upset. "Hey mr grumpy." Babs say seductive. "Hey babs what can I do for you." Shrugging off the hint of seductive in her voice. "Oh no dick it's what I can do for you,you seem tense." Then their was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." he opens the door to see the most appealing beauteous girl he has ever say. She was dressed in a short mini skirt that was pink with a cut off shirt that was white with a pink cat on it and on her feet she had on some pink toms. She looked beautiful. "Hey dick Bruce needs you." As she turns around he notice that the starfire he knew was gone. She was so well built and fit that skirt very well. "Hey kori where you going dressed up like that." She gives me a smile that's brighter then the sun itself, but what she said got me super pissed. "On a date." See says while winking at me. Damn tim he says in his head. "Better go see what Bruce want but before I go I'm going to visit a little friend." So he walks away forgetting about babs.

raven pov

I can't help but feel like kori's aura is familiar. It feels like... I got it! Then out of nowhere BB comes in."beastboy what are you doing in here." I heard you yell and I wanted to see you. BB says with a sly grin on his face. She just rolls her eyes knowing what he wanted. She smiles "come on over here beastboy." He runs over to her to kiss her but it soon turned into a full makeout session. Then their was a knock at the door. "Who could that be everyone knows not to bother me." She gets up to open the door "what!" She yells. She opens the door to a girl with a straight face "it's not nice to yell Rachel but Bruce need you and Garfield tell gar I said hey." Kori turns around with a smirk on her face. "Damn her." She growled. "Who was that?" Kori come on we got to go." "ok."

Tim's pov

Got to get ready for this date where is my tie. there's a knock at the door "come in." He grumbles. "Well well well look who had the guts but becareful cause I just might take her." You would think he was kidding but he wasn't. "Why don't you just leave her alone she doesn't like you and you hurt her even more by bringing babs here hugging and kissing her so get out!"'oh here's my tie.'

Kori pov

I hear Tim and dick talking she says in her head. A evil grin appears on her face wonder what they're talking about. Well none of my business. So she walks away and hear time yell get out. She decides to turn around to see dick standing he's looking right at me."Hey can we go to the roof." "um sure."

On the roof normal pov

He watches her fiddle with her fingers like when we were in Tokyo. "Soo what can I do for you." She smile that fake smile."I want you to tell me the truth are you sta-." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence cause someone interrupted him. "Come on kori let's go before were late." "Ok tim See you dick." She mouths thanks to Tim. He mouth no problem to Kori.

You all wonder why I told kori to get you all. As you all know jump villains have decided to come to Gotham. If Gotham criminals work with jump criminals then were in big trouble. Don't worry Bruce we got this. Kori says with a smirk on her face. Yeah kori is right we'll stop them. Richard says also with a smirk. Kori glances at him and dick just smile at him. Then kori turns her head quick and look down sad.

Kori's thought

Why do I still like him it just doesn't make sense. He hurt me badly by kissing her I can't help but feel like the Kori in me likes Tim. And deep down the starfire in me loves dick. What am I gonna do. Maybe I should just come clean to dick but he's with Barbra he won't just dump her for me. I'm so confused.

"Kori earth to kori." I hear a voice calling for me. "Kori!" She wakes up "huh where am I?" "Your in the infirmary." "Ohhh my head is killing me." "Yeah you fainted." That mystery voice says my vision is starting to come back. "Dick!" I say shocked I would of expected Tim not him. "Yeah Tim had to go on patrol so I stayed here with you." he says in a loving voice. "Thanks I guess... well see you around." While she walks away he grabs her arm. She looks at him shocked. "What ar-" "why are you hiding from me." He says with a sad expression. "Look I barely know you so yeah I'm going on patrol." "Can I come?" "Give me some space!" She yells then runs out of the room.

* * *

Alright finally done. I wanna wish everyone a happy valentines day I have a valentine finally. I did this late at night while listening to someone like you by Adele yeah a loner song. Maybe that's why this chapter is so undescrible. I read the reviews most of them all of them say they like it and my grammar is off Kim soooo sorry about my grammar ill try to improve the best I can R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal**

**chapter 3: No Space**

* * *

"ugh what a night"

"Kori where were you last night?" Tim says confused. "Sorry tim I was busy last night." "Look kori I know the past hurts but your going to have to reveal your self soon." She sighs.

"Your right tim let's go eat some breakfast then we'll go to the beach." She smiled that gorgeous smile. "Ok kori." "Yay thanks tim." She says then kiss his cheek.

"Tim are you ok?" "Couldn't be better." He says a little dazed. "Um ok I have to get dress so shoo." She shoos him out of her room. Then shuts the door on his face.

"Hmm what should I wear, this no I got it this will make all the boys drool hehe." She laughs almost sounding evil.

* * *

Down at breakfast

Dick is in deep though, Rachel is reading a book, Garfield arguing with Victor over meat or tofu, Bruce reading the newspaper, Alfred cooking some breakfast for everyone, and tim waiting for Kori with some swim trunks on.

"Good morning everyone."

Soon when dick heard that angelic voice he hopped up from his seat.

"Hey kori wanna go to the bowling ally with the titans.

"Sorry but me and Tim are going to the beach." "Cool hear that titans were going to the beach."

* * *

At the beach

"Kor are you ok you seem tense." Tim Asks a little scared. "Besides the fact that they are meddling in on everything we try to do." I know what will cheer you up how about volleyball." "Your on Tim."

After about a couple rounds everyone gets hungry.

"How about ice cream?" Everyone says in unison "sure"

Then out of no where a lamp post comes flying over to where they were.

"Watch out!"

It happened so fast she didn't see it coming it hit kori square in the stomach sending her back to the building. Then the building falls on her."Kori!" Dick and Tim yelled in unison.

* * *

Later that night

"She's waking up." She heard a familiar voice say. "Ugh where am I all I..." That's all she could get out until she was hugged by multiple people .

"Um do you guys mind your squeezing to hard."

"Kor your ok you had everyone worried sick but thanks to raven your feeling much better." "Oh great now I have to say thanks to some chick with an attitude I'm out of here."

"Kori you shouldn't get up."

"I'm just going out for a walk." Little do anyone know nightwing was gone.

"How beautiful it is out here tonight." "Not as beautiful as you"

"Huh who's there." "It hurts that you left me in jump...Cutie." "Redx!" She growled. "Why are you here." "I came for you cutie." "Why would you come for me." She smirks. "I see you changed." "Oh really how's that so?" She says in a seductive voice. Redx walks up to her pulls his mask up and plants a kiss on her lush lips. First she's shocked then she thinks. 'Ive been under so much stress should I kiss back what the hell i'll kiss back for the fun of it.' So she kisses back then what shocked her was a hand on her butt. So she pulls away.

"What's wrong cutie haven't been touch like that since you were with robin." "That's not true." She says in a hush tone. "Oh then what's stopping you, oh I know that wanna be robin." "Leave me alone redx!" "Call me when you want a real man Later cutie."

'Im such an idiot kissing him back I better go back before they worry.'

"Kori your back." Tim says. "Yeah that must have been a long walk." Dick says sounding suspicious.

I glare at him with the evil eye. "Yeah whatever I'm going to bed." "Night kor." Dick says. I turn back around and say... "Don't call me that." Everyone just look at each other.

* * *

And done this is my little I'm back present I'm thinking about doing another story about starfire being slade's apprentice or a crossover. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've been sorta busy with field hockey and being lazy. Hope you liked it no flames please sorry it's short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal **

**chapter 5: Babs warning**

Author's notes: of course you know I've been super busy lately. with studying for the sol test that's coming up. But like I always say I'm not going to talk you guys to death. Robin be a sweet heart and do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: makinnasty do not own the teen titans.

* * *

In kori's dream

3 different people are standing there or should I say aliens.

"Oh please I wish to be with boyfriend Robin(aka Nightwing)right about now." Starfire says sadly.

"You mean the one who broke your heart with your best friend then brung that b*tch in here." Says darkstar.

"Oh leave her alone red x oops I mean darkstar." Says Kori cocky as ever.

"Do you no share the romantic 'feeling' with friend Tim.

That statement earned a blush from Kori instantly.

* * *

"I don't understand why I'm here with a bunch of idiots." darkstar mumbles. "I'm leaving."

* * *

wakes up in the morning due to her alarm clock.

* * *

"Oh what a glorious morning." Soon when Kori said that she put her hand over her mouth quick. "I need to do some mediating but better change."

* * *

She ends up changing into sweats and puts her hair in a pony tail.

'i hope no one is in the-.' She sighs then says. 'Spoke to soon

"hey babs what are you doing in here." "just training." She says sounding angry.

"Are you mad about something." She turns around looking like she gonna burst into tears any second.

"d-d-dick broke up with me for no reason."

she says while crying her eyes out. 'Poor girl.'

"Are you sure he didn't give you a reason."

"Well he said that he loves anoth- wait a minute your the girl." I nearly had a heart attack when she said that.

"you two have a thing for each other you drove me away from my bf."

"look I don't like dick like that for as far as I know I dislike hi-" she cut me off damn. "Save the drama for your mama I'm warning you to stay away from him."

after she said the my anger almost flew to the roof I reallly need mediation.

I blow my bang out of my eyes "pfft as if I want dick keep him." 'Already had him once.' I think as I walk away and a tear drop falls slowly down my face while I walk away from her.

then I crash into someone.

Dick's pov

As I walk to the bathroom to wash up for breakfast I run into Kori. 'Today must be my lucky day.' But then snapped out of my trance.

"Aren't you gonna help my up so gentlemen you are."

"Oh sorry."

as I help her up I go into another trance feeling all of the sexy ass curves massaging her soft tender legs.

I snap out of my trance to see a blushing kori. 'Why is she blushing so bad.'

She tries to hide her blush by turning her head.

"Why are you blush?"

"Your staring up and down at me and taking an extra long look at BMW breast you looked like a pervert to me."

"I'm going to my room don't bother me." She says

"Wait!" i yell to catch her attention.

she turns around "what."

"Are you coming to breakfast."

"Nope got a breakfast date with Tim see ya."

"Man Tim sure knows how to get a guy angry."

So he goes to his room and pulls out a special birdarang with him and Starfire kissing on it. Sigh she was going to give it to me on our anniversary. Damn I'm such an idiot.

he never used it cause it reminds Me of our old selfs no worries carefree.

* * *

The alarm went off which means trouble

"where Bruce, Kori, Tim, and Babs." Nightwing says more worried about Kori's safety

"No time to worry red x is striking Wayne enterprise." Raven says

"Titans Go!" Nightwing yells aloud.

* * *

Sorry if short no flames but I've decided to do a high school story no need to worry and a Pokemon fanfic I've decided to do a few polls for fun and the poll will not interfere with what I have in store for this fanfic

who do you think Kori should be with

A)Nightwing

B)Robin (Tim Drake)

C)Redx

Don't worry you have a lot of time to answer trust me I get really lazy now and then

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal**

**chapter 6: red x**

**(boring) authors notes: I'm not gonna say much but poll is still going on I just update when I'm really bored. Cy please do the disclaimer.**

**cyborg/disclaimer: Makinnasty does not own TT or batman or tim well nothing but the plot.**

* * *

As the titans leave to head to the Wayne Enterprise there's another attack.

"Titans we need to split up Raven, beast boy, and Batgirl go to the gothom bank, cyborg you and me are going to Wayne enterprise."

"What about me and Robin."

"Darkstar you come with me Robin you go look for Bruce."

"lets go!"

* * *

At the crime scene

"Where the hell is red x." Nightwing says very angry.

"it's obvious he left." Darkstar say trying not to roll her eyes.

he glares at her but not looking mad anymore. "Ok mr leader shouldn't we be looking for clues."

"Already ahead of you while you two was flirting." Cyborg say while snickering.

"Hahaha your oh so funny Cy." Darkstar says while this time not resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm going to go ask the workers some questions." Darkstar says

"Dude I know she's pretty and all but flirting with Tim's girlfriend." Cy says. "I'm not flirting with her just find some clues damn it."

* * *

"Dudee where is the criminal."

"Maybe the ones running away from the cops." Raven says in a monotone voice.

"Oh hehe well lets go."

"Hurry up before the batman and his sidekicks get here." Robber number one says scared.

"The batman and his two sidekicks may not be here but the teen titans are." Batgirl says with a smirk.

"Yeah what she said."

"I'm with a bunch of idiots." Raven mumbles under her breath. "What was that Rae." He says while nudging her. "Let's just get this over with." She says getting ready to use her power.

"This should be easy lets hurry this up so we can get back with the others." Batgirl says.

Soon when raven heard that she got a light street from outside and trapped the running robbers in it by bending it with her powers.

"Easy Now let's go." Beast boy says.

* * *

With the others

"I think we should go now we search everywhere he's not here." Darkstar says having the keeling she's being watch.

"Fine." Nightwing says.

"You guys aren't giving up already are you." That mysterious voice says on top of a building.

"Red x!" Darkstar says angered.

"Looks like I'm very popular here in gotham." Red x says

"I shouldn't be proud of that if I was you." Nightwing says while pulling outa birdarang.

"I would love to humiliate you but I have to go give this to someone." He says while twirling the weapon he stole in his finger.

"Yo man he's getting away!" Cyborg says stating the obvious.

"After him!" Nightwing yells.

"Tata titans." He says then presses the x on his belt. "Damn he got away." Nightwing says really furious.

"We have to find hi-."

"No we have to find out what he stole we'll get him later." Darkstar says cutting Nightwing off.

"But he is far more important then a weapon." Nightwing retort back.

"Ok leader have fun sitting in front of a computer all day trying to find him I'm going to find out what he stole." She snaps.

"Ugh fine." Nightwing says giving in. "Come on Cyborg."

"Haha ok man but might I say she got you wrapped around her little fingers." He says while laughing hysterical. Nightwing then shoots a death glare his way.

* * *

Darkstar pov

"come on pick up."

"hello?"

"Hey, Tim it's me Kori where are you?

"I'm at Bruce's head quarters."

"Well have you found Bruce yet?"

"I'm looking everywhere for bruce he seems to have disappeared."

"He didn't just disa-" "Who are you talking to darkstar." sounding a mixture of concern and slightly loving."

"Oh Nightwing I'm just talking to Robin." I could of sworn he flinch a little when I said that name. So I decid to say a quick bye to Tim and hang up.

"So find anything?"

"Yeah found out he stole a particle ray which only Bruce can work." Cyborg says probably thinking why they would steal it.

"So maybe he did get taken but it's Bruce 'The Batman'." I mumble to myself thinking no one heard me.

"Well i think we should get back to the house." Nightwing says of course in his leader voice.

'For some reason I feel a little dizzy I should probably go home and lay down. Wait my vision is blury.' she pulls out a mirror to look at her self and see that her hair and eyes are turning back to their regular color.

She turns away from them not wanting them to see her.

"Ill meet you guys at the house see ya. Then quickly flys away

* * *

Normal pov

"Whats wrong with her?" Cyborg asks Confused

"I don't know but I'm going to find out let's go Cyborg tell the others to come back to the horse including Tim."

Cyborg then nods his head giving the signal that he understands and is gonna do it.

* * *

At the house

"So your saying you couldn't find Bruce." Nightwing says angry.

"yeah I looked everywhere and where's kori?"

"She may be up in her room." Cyborg says from the computer doing some research about that weapon.

"Oh, well I'm go-"

"Im going to need you to contact anyone who would know where Bruce is ill check on her." Nightwing says.

"Listen Nightwing just incase you didn't know me and Kori are dating so i think I should be able to see her." Tim says while poking Richard in the chest.

"I'm giving you an order and i expect you to follow it now!" Dick yells to him.

"Fine." He grumbles.

* * *

Richard pov

As he walks up the stairs he hears a noise coming from Kori's room.

He knocks, "Kori can we talk."

"Not right-argh now." She replies back.

"Are you ok kori you sound like your in pain."

"please I wish not to be disturbed friend Nightwing."

"s-starfire." He whisper to his self eyes still wide as bowling balls.

"I'm coming in whether you want me to or not."

So he barges in not expecting to see what wan wanted to see.

he then gasps not knowing what to do so he doors the first thing that comes to mind he-.

* * *

**So that it for this chapter longer then the other hope you enjoy the poll is still up.**

who do you think Kori should be with

A)Nightwing

B)Robin (Tim Drake)

C)Redx

Nightwing has 2

Tim has 1

Red x 0

continue to vote this story is far from over keep reviewing no flames.

No one knows where Bruce is and what is happening to starfire? Find out on the next chapter


End file.
